ENTRE SOLDADO Y ANGEL
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: cap 7 arriba... promer cap d ela tercera temporada, el final se acerca, una fuerte discucion, Mikael, Ray y Max, Kai y voltaer hablando?todos tenemos un secreto. por favor no olviden los reviews.
1. Aki

-------------------------------------------------

eah!! volvii, volvii, con u nfic nuevo, bastante fuera d elo comun de mi estilo, pero espero ke les guste

-------------------------------------------------------

ENTRE SOLDADO Y ANGEL

Parte I

¿FELICIDAD O DESDICHA?

AKI

Felicidad… una simple palabra que engloba todo lo que un ser humano desea… pero que muchas veces en su búsqueda la vida nos golpea con desgracias…

Esa fría noche en un hospital de San Petersburgo, una pareja al fin esperaba encontrar esa felicidad que por tanto había buscado, la dicha de un hijo… un hijo muy especial…

-"Doctor!, están a punto de nacer"- una mujer de blanca bata corría por el pasillo con unas toallas y agua

-"Bien, tengan todo listo, ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora?"- Un hombre de postura muy erguida e imponente presencia entro en el cuarto.

-"Bien doctor, lista para recibir al bebe… ¡YA VIENE EL PRIMERO!"- La labor duró un par de horas, debido a un inconveniente en la postura del bebe…

-"Señor, debo hablar con usted"- el doctor se veía un poco pálido

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- pregunto un hombre joven de cabello negro como la noche

-"¿Usted sabe lo que es un Saurín?"- pregunto el medico al momento de sentarse

-"No"- respondió alarmado el padre del pequeño

-"Uno de sus hijos nació correctamente, su cabeza salio primero, pero el otro pequeño nació con sus piernas por delante, ese niño es un Saurín, tendrá otras habilidades, será muy especial, pero vivirá menos tiempo que su hermano"- concluyo el medico

-"¿De que tiempo estamos hablando?"-

-"La mayoría de esos chicos mueren en plena adolescencia"- dijo acongojado

-"Pero… Pero Ilene no podrá soportar eso"-

-"Lo sé señor Hiwatari, por eso he venido preguntarle que desea que hagamos"- en ese instante un hombre de cabellos grises y mirada fría entro al lugar

-"Señor Voltaer…"- el padre de los niños se levant

-"Denme a ese niño… no permitiré que mi hija sufra por su muerte, ella jamás sabrá que ese niño nació, yo cuidare de él hasta su muerte, nadie recordara que este día nacieron dos niños Hiwatari, solo uno… ¿entendido?"- Voltaer había hablado

-"Si"-

Y así se hizo, Ilene jamás se entero que su amado hijo tenía un hermano… un hermano que murió a los 6 años, pero seis años felices… con Voltaer nada le falto, ni siquiera el amor de su abuelo, quien al morir su nieto favorito, sintió cierto rencor a su otro nieto… Kai… pero Voltaer no descansaría hasta lograr recuperar a su querido Kira… tiempo después, Ilene murió, y Akira, el padre de Kai, se marcho, dejando a Kai al cuidado de su abuelo… Voltaer lo encerró en la abadía, preparándolo para ser su arma final, pero él no contaba con la curiosidad de su nieto… después del accidente con el Black dranzer, voltaer decidió que no quería perder a otro nieto, así que lo regreso con él a Japón, allí comenzó la desdicha de Voltaer, el campeonato mundial, los bladebreakers, la traición de su nieto y su derrota… pero lejos de arrepentirse, volvió a los laboratorios de la abadía, a recuperar su tesoro y comenzar lo que había abandonado por causa de Kai… era hora de su venganza…

-"Señor Voltaer, tenemos malas noticias, el clon 3-0X fall"- Una mujer de cabello corto, rubia, de complexión delgada, ojos verdes y lentes se acerco a un demacrado voltaer…

-"Vuelvan a intentarlo"- ordeno sin mirar a la mujer –"Y… Doctora Lucy… no quiero más perdidas… solo una oportunidad más…"

-"Entendido señor… pero… ya no nos queda mucho ADN"-

-"he dicho solo una oportunidad más…"- la mujer asiente y se va

- "" Queda muy poco… el ADN de Kai es muy similar… eso es…"" - por un mes nadie supo que pasaba con la dotora, no había salido de su laboratorio ni para comer… y al fin abría las puertas a voltaer…

-"Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?"- voltaer lucía ansioso

-"Lo que me pidi"- la mujer descubre un contenedor de cristal, un liquido de color azul pálido lo llena todo, solo puede verse una durmiente silueta en el centro… la doctora enciende de luz… un chica de cabello azul muy pálido, casi plateado, se descubre…

-"Eso es… se parece al cabello de Kira…pero… pero es una chica… y su piel es del color de la de Kai… Explíqueme!"- exige Voltaer sin dejar de ver a la chica…

-"Recuerda que le mencione que el ADN de Kira era muy poco… teníamos muestras del de Kai… así que decidí mezclarlos, eso nos dio como resultado un ADN más resistente que el de Kira, y mediante un proceso de maduración invitro, logramos hacer que el producto creciera y pasara el nivel critico… hemos logrado que este clon invitro de Kira, sea exitoso… pero hubo un problema llamado naturaleza, el ADN evoluciono, y nos dio como resultado células madre… así que… los cromosomas también se modificaron, crearon no un clon, si no una adaptación…"- concluyó la doctora muy orgullosa de su trabajo…

-"Despiértela"- ordeno Voltaer mirando con cierta melancolía el rostro inocente de la chica…

-"De inmediato"- La doctora comenzó el proceso de drenado del liquido y la inyección de oxigeno en los pulmones de la chica… un fallo en los niveles de oxigeno, y la joven no sobreviviría… -"¿Qué hacen?... controlen ese oxigeno!!, dios… eso estuvo muy cerca"- ahora retiraban el oxigeno… ya podía respirar por si misma… poco a poco la chica abrió los ojos, dejando ver un par de pupilas color carmín, con esa expresión que caracterizaba a su amado Kira… se levanto y trato de caminar, pero sus piernas estaban entumidas… y fue atrapada por Voltaer… la chica lo miro con expresión ingenua, y le regalo una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué ha dicho que es doctora Lucy?"- pregunto , al momento de cubrir con su abrigo a la chica…

-"Una adaptación invitro de Kira"- contest

-"bien… regístrenla como AKI, Adaptation Kira Invitro…"- se llevó a la chica con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a su mansión… -"mi nieta Aki"- susurro

Y así comenzó… sin saber si Aki le causaría felicidad o desdicha…

---------------------------------------------------------

BIEN, espero ke les haya gustado este primer cap. espero tener muy pronto arriba el cap 2, ¿tan iguales, tan diferentes?.... es dififil, intentare seguirlo, ¬¬ si laguien me ayuda... bien, este cap va dedicado a todoa mi cyberfamilia en especial a mi sis Mary y a mi kerido a migo Pyro!!!!! , muchas gracias por sus reviews en mi otro fic ;;... bien, espero sus reviews.


	2. El clan de los elegidos

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Terve! Yo de nuevo, al fin, Cap. 2 arriba, espero les guste, este esta un poco más largo, les advierto que quizá esta primera temporada se aun poco aburrida, pues es donde se plantea todo, pero ya verán las otras dos temporadas, bien sin más que decir… comenzamos!.

----------------------------------------------------

ENTRE SOLDADO Y ANGEL

Parte I

¿FELICIDAD O DESDICHA?

El clan de los elegidos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un niño de cabello azul pálido, jugaba en los jardines, cuando de pronto se escuchó el lamento de un hombre, era un hombre de cabello gris y rostro severo, estaba tirado en el suelo y se sostenía el brazo izquierdo… quizá un ataque al corazón…

-"Abuelito!, abuelito!"- el niño entro corriendo y se tiro a lado de su abuelo

-"Mi pequeño…"- trata de sonreír, pero el dolor es demasiado

-"Tranquilo abuelito, yo te curare"- el pequeño esta conciente de lo que sucede y se arrodilla a lado de su abuelo, pone sus manos sobre su pecho y el dolor comienza a desaparecer… pareciese que aquel hombre jamás hubiera estado enfermo…

-"Kira!, ¿Por qué?, sabes que no debes"- dijo el viejo entre agradecido y asustado al momento de abrazar a su nieto

-"Por que se acerca el tiempo abuelito, y tu mereces vivir muchos años más, es mi regalo por quererme tanto"- el pequeño le sonríe dulcemente con su usual ingenuidad…

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel día soleado y tranquilo… ahora llueve y no hay sol… en el jardín no esta el pequeño, ni su abuelo esta en la sala viéndolo jugar… hoy solo hay lluvia, solo hay lagrimas… un grupo muy reducido esta de pie bajo la lluvia, dejan flores en la pequeña sepultura y dan sus condolencias a aquel hombre de rostro severo que ahora es un rostro triste y en sus ojos solo hay dolor y un enorme vacío; pasa el tiempo y solo él queda bajo la lluvia… se niega a dejar allí a su nieto… un hombre de cabello negro como la noche se acerca a él

-"Señor, debe irse, Ilene lo esta buscando"- era el padre de aquel pequeño que había muerto, el padre de otro hijo llamado Kai

-"No, no puedo irme, a Kira le dan miedo los truenos, no quiero dejarlo solo, aun es un niño, necesita que su abuelo este siempre con él…"- por primera vez las lagrimas empapan su rostro, y las lagrimas del cielo lo encubren para que nadie vea su dolor

-"Kira ya no lo necesita" – dijo de forma entre cortada el padre de Kai

-"Te equivocas, el me necesita, el me necesita!... yo lo necesito!!!"- el hombre cae inconciente, no ha comido en días, no ha dormido, solo ha querido estar a lado de su amado nieto… Kira…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un sudor frío recorre su rostro, otra vez ese sueño que lo tortura cada noche; han pasado ya dos días desde la llegada de Aki, ha aprendido mucho en poco tiempo y ahora duerme profundamente en la habitación de a lado… su simple recuerdo tranquiliza de cierta manera a Voltaer y vuelve a dormir…

-"Buenos días!"- Saluda una chica de cabello azul platinado y ojos carmín que traía puesto un vestido lila que hacia juego con su cabello, su voz era suave y con un toque de dulzura.

-"Buenos días Aki"- Voltaer parecía no haber dormido nada la noche anterior

-"Se siente bien?... a es verdad, la doctora Lucy vino a verlo"- la chica lo acompaño a la sala y salió al jardín, donde antes solía jugar el pequeño Kira; ahora ella se sentaba bajo le árbol a leer un libro

-"Es muy inteligente, en dos días ha logrado mucho"- argumento la doctora con orgullo

-"No solo es inteligente… tiene la sangre de Kira… ¿doctora, usted sabe lo que es un Saurín?"- pregunto Voltaer recordando el día del nacimiento de los niños

-"Si, son chicos que nacen diferentes, con un aura Azul Índigo, los niños del Fin ¿no?"-

-"No doctora, El clan de los elegidos les llaman, son niños que nacen con poderes especiales, casi todos lloran en el vientre de su madre y nacen de formas peculiares… como Kira… la mayoría de ellos puede ver el futuro, tener encuentros con criaturas del otro mundo y muchos otros pueden curar…"- termino el viejo sentándose par observar a Aki…

-"¿A que vino esa pregunta señor?"-

-"Kira era uno de ellos, especial, dotado, inteligente, y con el don de la curación, pero había un problema, cuando él usaba esa energía… su vida se acortaba, ese es le precio de ser uno del clan de los elegidos… niños que llegan a curar y a salvar… pero que pagan con sus vidas"- un aire melancólico se apodero de Voltaer y la doctora comprendió al fin la necedad de voltaer de crear una replica de aquel ADN

-"¿Usted cree que Aki sea normal?"-

-"Eso espero, es muy parecida a Kira y a mi hija Ilene, no quiero perderla a ella también"- dijo levantándose y volviendo la mirada a donde antes estaba la chica y en donde ahora solo había un libro tirado. –"AKI!, ¿Dónde esta?"- se dirige rápidamente al jardín.

-"Estaba allí hace un segundo"- La doctora sale tras él… ambos miran a todos lados del extenso jardín pero no la ven. – "AKI!!!, AKI!!! ¿Dónde estas?"- de pronto de entre un enorme tramo con flores se asoma la chica con esa expresión de incredulidad que la caracterizaba

-"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te escondes así?"- pregunto Voltaer entre enfadado y preocupado hincándose frente a Aki y sacudiéndola por los hombros… entonces la chica levanta sus manos y descubre a un pajarillo…

-"Se cayó… y lo estaba buscando… no se enfade conmigo"- la chica lo miro con ojos suplicantes e inocentes.

-"Bien, regrésalo al nido, pero no vuelvas a asustarme así ¿entendido?"- Voltaer brindo una leve sonrisa a la chica… la doctora Lucy no estaba del todo equivocada, Voltaer aun tenía corazón… de pronto el mayordomo entra…

-"Señor, alguien quiere verle"-

-"¿Quién es?"-

-"No me ha querido decir señor, pero viene con un chico de cabello azul"-

-"Bien, tráelo aquí"- En la habitación entro un hombre de espalda ancha e imponente presencia junto con un chico de cabello acuamarino… mientras la doctora Lucy cuidaba que Aki no se lastimara al subir al árbol…

-"Voltaer… es la última vez que se lo pido de forma civilizada, no querrá que Cerberus queme su hermosa mansión con usted dentro ¿verdad?"- el hombre tenía el cabello naranja y traía una bata de laboratorio –"Entrégueme el Black Dranzer!"-

-"Padre… no creo que…"-. El chico se adelanto

-"Calla Zeo, este es un asunto entre Voltaer y yo…"- se queda callado al ver entrar a Aki casi corriendo y a la doctora Lucy entrando tras ella, ambas se veían muy divertidas

-"Espera Aki, debes quedarte quieta, déjame sacudirte ese vestido"- La doctora sacude el vestido de la chica aprovechado que se ha quedado quieta al ver a Zeo y a su padre… al darse cuenta la doctora de la presencia de ambos se levanta y toma a Aki por los hombros…

-"¿Qué es eso?... Así que lo logro Voltaer… una criatura nacida de la manipulación genética… ¿Qué haría el gobierno si se enterara?"- Voltaer lo miro despectivamente, pero sabía que las consecuencias de que el gobierno se enterara serian muy crueles, para él, pero mucho peores para Aki… la chica miraba a Zeo… el chico le sonrió amablemente y ella también lo hizo

-"Entonces… el precio de tu Silencio es el Black Dranzer?"- pregunto Voltaer…

-"Exactamente"-

-"Doctora Lucy… traiga el Black Dranzer"-

-"Señor?... si, de inmediato"- La doctora desaparece y Zeo se acerca a Aki

-"Hola… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"Mi... Nombre?... mi nombre es… Aki"- la chica lo mira fijamente a los ojos… -"Tu y yo… nos parecemos…"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"No somos humanos"- a Zeo y a su padre les dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar eso… pero a Voltaer se le heló la sangre, Aki estaba conciente de lo que era… un experimento.

-"Pero podemos ser amigos"- Zeo le extendió la mano y Aki también extendió la suya con una gran sonrisa

-"Quero hacer un trato con usted"- Voltaer se dirigió al padre de Zeo… -"Chico, acompaña a aki al jardín por favor"- los chicos salieron al jardín…

-"Bien… de que se trata?"-

-"Usted quiere que su hijo sea un humano… yo le prestare mis laboratorios y mi personal, le proporcionare fondos y el Black Dranzer… y le ayudare a conseguir las bestias Bit sagradas… a cambio de que su hijo viva aquí con Aki…"-

-"Extraña petición Voltaer… pero es aceptable… y veo que ambos se entienden… la chica tiene Razón… no son humanos… pero no por eso merecen la soledad ¿no es así? esta bien, trato hecho"- ambos estrechan las manos, mientras que fuera…

-"¿Por qué dices que no somos humanos?"- pregunta Zeo al momento que Aki se sienta bajo el árbol…

-"Simplemente… lo siento… pero… yo se lo que soy… soy una copia de alguien… yo no nací… me crearon…"- la chica agacho la mirada

-"A veces…"- comenzó Zeo llamando la atención de la chica al momento de que se sentara junto a ella. –"A veces, los humanos dejan de ser humanos y se convierten en monstruos… y habemos a quienes no nos consideran humanos… pero lo somos y más que ellos…"- ambos chicos se quedan callados observando la puesta de Sol... aki no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando no estaba sola…

-"Aki, Zeo, vengan"- la doctora Lucy llamo a los chicos, al entrar ambos hombres ya estaban sentados cómodamente tomando una copa de vino

-"Zeo… de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí hasta que termine mis investigaciones… le enseñaras a Aki lo que puedas, tanto de la vida, como del Beyblade"-. Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos, pero a ninguno le desagrado la idea y esa misma noche Zeo ocupo su habitación… a lado de la de Aki… ahora Voltaer podría trabajar sin preocupaciones para encubrir la creación de Aki…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguno se imagino a voltaer como abuelo protector?... yo no… hay que buena imaginación tengo XDD… bien, esperen muy pronto le cap 3 y el final de la primera temporada… comienza al fin… Kira aparecerá, malas intenciones, muchos enemigos, nuevas amistades, muchos sentimientos y un final que me encanta, mwajajajaja. Espero sigan leyendo.

Dios!, soy tan feliz, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me decidieron a continuar este fic… bien aquí están los agradecimientos a…

**-Ferocty**: me alegra que te haya gustado le fic, espero no decepcionarlos

**-Kororo**: Sis de mi vida, gracias por tu review me da mucho gusto que te haya interesado le fic, créeme, esto apenas es le comienzo, deja que aparezcan los nuevos personajes, mwajajajaja. Espera pronto el cap 3.

**-Gadiss**: gracias, descuida, intentare que la hueva no me domine, ya veras que pasara, solo diré que odiaran algunos a Tala, jajaja, soy mala.

-**Kazaki**: Sis de mi vida!!!, que bueno que lo hayas leído, ¿un clon?... si claro, deja que Voltaer me preste su Laboratorio y me esperas unos 30 años XDDDD

-**Dayiah**: Da-chan!, que bien, que bien, te gusto la trama, viva!... si, la familia es muy grande, de pronto te das cuenta que tenías familia que no conocías XDDD o cada día tienes nuevos hermanos 0-0… bien gracias por tu review

-**Mikael Mudou**: Niño lindo!, ;-; ke felicidad, la fin ,desde hace mucho que ya no recibía un Review tuyo… jejeje, calma tus nervios corazón… de verdad que me da mucho gusto que te haya interesado este fic, bueno, lo advertí al principio, quizá estos tres primeros caps no sean muy interesantes, pero veras que en la segunda temporada las cosas se van a poner feas, mwajajaja, si, avísale a Tydus, le encantará saber que no va a ser Yaoi XD.. pues ya viste que no será muy largo, pero si va en serio, además me fue muy bien con le primer cap . Dibujos, ya te avise que te tengo más quizá para el viernes.

-**Cristal Volcova**: de verdad te parece una obra maestra?. Que halago, no, no ,descuida, ese es su nombre, Aki, yo tb leí el fic de las chicas, no se llamara Akira, solo es Aki, gracias, si necesito ideas ten por seguro que te buscare.

-**Sky**** d:** Claro que seguiré, y espera a que conozcas a los chicos de la segunda temporada, vaya que tendrán problemas, y el final será especial ojala lo sigas leyendo, no será un fic muy largo, gracias por el review.


	3. Todo inicio tiene un final todo final ti...

ENTRE SOLDADO Y ANGEL

Parte I

¿FELICIDAD O DESDICHA?

Todo Inicio Tiene un Final... todo Final Tiene un Inicio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un lugar oscuro… eso era, Aki estaba sola parada entre la oscuridad, ¿Qué hacia allí?... ¿Quién era?... ¿Quién la llamaba?...

-"_Aki… ven… por aquí… sigue mi voz…_"- L a voz venía de algún lugar… Aki la seguía sin miedo… algo le decía que todo estaría bien… de pronto una Luz la cegó, ahora estaba en un jardín… y un niño jugaba en los columpios… ella se acercaba…

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"_No tengas miedo Aki… ven siéntate conmigo_"- al acercarse al niño… suena el despertador…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Ya era hora… has dormido mucho tiempo… estas pálida… ¿soñaste algo malo?"- Pregunto Zeo…

-"Soñar?"- pregunto Aki sentándose junto a Zeo. –"No sé si eso sea soñar… pero vi a un niño… un jardín… oscuridad… ¿eso es soñar?... ¿ver cosas mientras duermes?"- pregunto metiéndose un pan tostado con mantequilla de maní a la boca

-"Si, ni yo lo hubiera explicado tan bien… jajaja, algunas personas los consideran nuestros deseos más profundos y para otros son la forma de comunicarnos con otros mundos… pero si, en resumen soñar es lo que tu me has dicho"- habían pasado ya unas semanas, y Aki iba madurando a buen paso, Zeo era un chico que le enseñaba mucho sobre la amistad, la perseverancia y el valor; mientras que Voltaer se dedicaba a encubrir sus laboratorios, a la doctora Lucy y en especial a Aki… los estudios del padre de Zeo no marchaban sobre ruedas, era muy difícil encontrar la frecuencia correcta para la aplicación de la energía vital de una bestia bit… pero sabía que lo lograría algún día… La doctora Lucy era aparte de todo, la maestra particular de Zeo y Aki, no podían ir a una escuela normal por que Aki aun no estaba lista, pero lo estaría muy pronto… claro que de vez en cuando podían ir al parque a entrenar con sus blades…

-"LET IT RIP!!!!"- Zeo lanzó su blade

-"No podrás conmigo esta Vez Zeo"- Aki se veía especialmente contenta mientras practicaba con su Blade, pero aun no era lo suficientemente Buena como para ganarle a Zeo…

-"jejeje. Lo lamento Aki, pero te gane otra vez"- recogió los blades y miro a Aki. –"Bien, vamos por un helado"-

-"Si, un helado!"- Aki aun actuaba como una niña pequeña, pero a Zeo le agradaba estar con ella… mientras comían su helado…

-"Dime Aki… ¿te gustaría tener hermanos?"-

-"Familia?... no lo sé… no sé como sea eso"- respondió tranquilamente

-"Pues… es como ahora, como estamos ahora tu y yo"- dijo esperando no haber confundido a la chica.

-"¿quieres decir… así… como tu y yo?... vivir juntos, comer juntos, divertirse juntos?"-

"Exactamente"- sonrió el chico

-"No"- dijo secamente Aki

-"¿Por qué?... ¿no te gustaría? ¿De verdad?"- pregunto muy sorprendido

-"No, yo ya no necesito más hermanos… ya te tengo a ti… ¿no somos hermanos?"- la chica lo miro tiernamente

-"Claro que si, siempre lo seremos"- le regala una sonrisa. –"Bien, hora de irse"- ambos se levantan y están por marcharse cuando de pronto…

-"Zeo!, hola viejo, cuanto tiempo!"- un chico de pantalones azul marino, playera amarilla, chamarra roja, cabello y ojos azules se acerca muy contento…

-"Tyson?... yo… lo siento, debo irme, adiós"- esquiva la mirada de su amigo y toma la mano de Aki y salen corriendo… Tyson se extraña, nunca había visto a la chica, ni a Zeo comportarse así… al llegar a la casa…

-"Zeo… necesito que entrenes mucho más a Aki… el torneo que organiza la BBA esta a punto de comenzar… y deben estar listos, deben llegar a la final…"- Voltaer sorbe su copa

-"Si señor… pero hay un problema, Aki y yo solo somos dos…"-

-"Dentro de un par de minutos serán parte de los Demolition Boys"- Zeo abrió los ojos de par en par, los famoso Demolition Boys estaban por llegar… en ese instante entra la doctora Lucy y Aki se sorprende al ver a cuatro chicos entrar junto con ella

-"aquí están señor"- la doctora toma asiento junto a Aki al igual que Zeo

-"¿Para que nos mandaste llamar si primero nos abandonas?"- reprocho Tala

-"Es Verdad, tu nos dejaste a nuestra suerte, y ahora te atreves a llamarnos como tu equipo"- apoyo Bryan

-"A mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengas que decirnos". Intervino Ian

-"Yo me largo"- Spencer salió sin más al igual que Ian

-"Entiendan, yo puedo ayudarles, a darles una nueva vida, sin mi… solo necesito que derroten a los bladebreakers"- dijo Voltaer ya algo desesperado

-"¿Por qué habíamos de hacer eso?"- pregunto Bryan

-"¿Y por que no?"- repuso Aki llamando la atención de los dos chicos

-"Eres hábil niña"- Tala sonrió de manera torcida. –"¿Quién es ella?"-

-"Es Aki… mi nieta"- dijo sin dejar de agitar su copa

-"Su nieta?... pero.. y ¿Hiwatari?"- Bryan lucia muy sorprendido

-"Él esta muerto para mi…y es por ella que necesito derrotar a ese traidor a sus amigos"- la copa que tenía en las manos tron

-"Bien… pero sé que hay algo turbio en ella, si no, no nos habrías llamado… ¿Qué es?"- Voltaer se vio obligado a contarles a Tala y a Bryan la verdad, Tala parecía muy interesado tanto en el trato como en la chica, mientras que Bryan observaba cuidadosamente a Zeo y a Aki… -"Bien, pero nos faltan dos integrantes"-

-"los tienes frente a ti"- Respondió Zeo

-"¿Entonces aceptan?"- pregunto Voltaer

-"Esta bien… pero nos quedaremos aqu"- termino Tala; se instalaron, cenaron y cada uno se fue a su habitación… pero Tala planeaba algo, mientras que Bryan no podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada de Aki…

En la habitación de aki…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un lugar oscuro… eso era, Aki estaba sola parada entre la oscuridad, ¿Qué hacia allí?... ¿Quién era?... ¿Quién la llamaba?...

-"_Aki… ven… por aquí… sigue mi voz…_"- L a voz venía de algún lugar… Aki la seguía sin miedo… algo le decía que todo estaría bien… de pronto una Luz la cegó, ahora estaba en un jardín… y un niño jugaba en los columpios… ella se acercaba…

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"_No tengas miedo Aki… ven siéntate conmigo_"- esta vez no duda y se acerca al niño… es el mismo pequeño que invade los recuerdos de Voltaer, es el mismo niño que lloró en el vientre de su madre… es Kira, el hermano de Kai…

-"¿Quién eres tu?"-

-"_Mi nombre es Kira… el mismo Kira del que habla el abuelo voltaer_"-

-"Kira… ¿pero que haces en mi sueño?"-

-"_He venido a pedirte ayuda… el abuelo no debe estar solo ,él es muy bueno y no me gusta que este triste, lo he visto sufrir y hacer daño desde que me fui, Aki, tu llevas en tus venas mi sangre, y eres una luz en la vida de mi abuelo… Aki… ayúdame a protegerlo, quiero estar con él, y quiero cuidarte a ti… no estoy seguro, pero sé que algo malo puede ocurrirte… déjame cuidarlos_"-

-"Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"-

-"_Déjame brindarte mi esencia, déjame unirme a ti, tendrás mis dones, y mi protección_"- los ojos del pequeño eran de suplica, Aki no podía decirle que no…

-"Esta bien… "-

-"_ahora no temas, no te dolerá, ahora algunos de mis recuerdos serán tuyos, no te asustes si pasan cosas extrañas a tu alrededor… ¿lista?_" – la chica asiente y junta su frente con la del pequeño Kira… de pronto muchas imágenes pasan por su mente, Voltaer jugando con Kira, el día del infarto de Voltaer y el día ñeque Kira tuvo que despedirse… una lagrima corre por su mejilla al despertar…

-"Abuelo…"- susurra para si, y esa calidez que sentía desparece, hora Kira no existe… solo Aki… __

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mwejejeje, el principio del fin, mwejejeje, soy algo drástica lo sé XD, bien este es el fin de la primera temporada… la muerte de la inocencia, el despertar de las emociones humanas… y el comienzo de la segunda temporada, con la entrada de más personajes… ¿Quiénes?... no se los voy a decir XD es un secreto XD (soy muy mala mwajajaja) … bien, muchas gracias a…

Kororo: o sis, toy muy contenta de que te este enganchando mi fic cada vez más… me ciento muy halagada, te agradezco muchísimo tus reviews… si migas con Zeo-chan … espera a ver las siguientes temporadas, mwejejejejeje te vana a encantar, bye.

Sweet Mary Angel: jejejeje, espero no te hayas roto la nariz con ese golpe XD… 00 mega espectacular fic?... hay muchas gracias, ojala te siga gustando como hasta ahora… jajaja, niña de laboratorio… bueno, es que si es una niña de laboratorio XD jajaja Voltaer en Tutú jajaja bien, bien, espero pronto esos dibujos, y descuida pronto estará ya sabes quien en ya sabes donde XDDD bye muchas gracias por tu apoyo

Kazaki 14!!!???? PERVERTIDA!!!! XD NTC, jajaja, gracias por pensar que esta padre… pero si, es muy mi estilo… Silv? Hacer maldades? ¿Cuándo? (nótese mi sarcasmo) (se tira al suelo y comienza a reír) jajaja en "Tan iguales?" Jajajjaja, hay perdón XDDD no me hagas reír que tengo los labios partidos… poco a poco, pero ya voy a acabar el cap 15 XD. Te veo en el msn bye, muchísimas gracias por tu review

Sky d: muchas gracias por tu review, es muy valioso para mi; me alegra que te guste mi fic… ¿dudas?.. en tu próximo Review mándamelas y yo te las contestare… con acertijos, mwajajaja bye

Mikael Mudou: mwejejeje, soy rápida vdd?... '3 todo sea por complacerte… XDD ke bien me alegra que este fic este pegando bien es un proyecto muy importante para mi , muchísimas gracias por tus reviews… si son lindos juntos, pero veras que cruel soy (sonrisa malvada) ojala te gusten las sorpresas de la 2ª temporada, te veo en el msn, besos, bye

Laury Mikkely: ¿La gran Ileyse?... me apenas, si ,Pyro ya me había comentado de lo del concierto… es una lastima, pero no te preocupes, según sé vendrán otra vez como por marzo, veras que a ese si podremos ir las dos ; si es un proyecto muy importante para mi, espero no perder la idea básica … review 2…¿en donde te perdiste?... ahora que me dejes review mándame tu duda y te la contestare , gracias por tu Review y muchísima suerte con tus exámenes, sé que saldrás bien animo! Bye.

Tydus: Hola Tydus, tanto tiempo sin leerte, ¿Qué tal E.U?, espero estés bien me alegra que mi fic tenga lo que te gusta y lo mejor, no hay Yaoi me acorde de ti cuando lo subí … bien ya vez, actualice rápido.. ¿el pinocho del anime?.. si, pero ahora si hay hada madrina mwajajaja, espero te gusten las sorpresas que les tengo para las siguientes temporadas espero te gusten los nuevos personajes y el final bien, gracias otra vez, cuídate mucho, bye

Cristal Volcova: hola otra vez… si, se supone, pero como se leyó en el fic, Voltaer amaba a Kira, y por ser Kai quien sobrevivió por eso lo detesta XD, y pues Aki le recuerda a su amado nieto T-T poveshito, espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por tus reviews y espera a los nuevos personajes.

Silverhell Hijita de mi vida!, que alegría que te parezca un fic interesante, me sube muchísimo los ánimos, te prometo actualizar la nueva temporada muy pronto bye gracias por tus reviews.


	4. Odio

ENTRE SOLDADO Y ANGEL

Parte II

DESPERTAR

Odio

---------------------------------------------------

Mwejejeje, al fin, cap 1 de la segunda temporada, arriba! Un misterioso personaje que descubriremos en el siguiente cap… bien, mejor no digo nada y pasemos directo al fic

-------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar…

-"¿Quién… quien eres tu?"- un par de profundos ojos color verde miraban una misteriosa silueta apenas distinguible entre las sobras de sus recuerdos…-"... sé que te conozco… lo sé… espera!"- la silueta comienza a desparecer y abre los ojos…

-"Prueba uno… finalizada…"- una fría voz de mujer resuena en sus oídos

-"Análisis completo…"- otra voz… esta vez masculina

-"Actividad cerebral… vuelve a la normalidad…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los entrenamientos fueron intensificados, Aki y Zeo abandonaron sus clases para dedicarse de lleno al beyblade… Tala siempre entrenaba a parte, pero Bryan intentaba acercarse un poco más a Zeo y a Aki.

-"Aki, pon atención, no te puedes distraer"- Zeo llamo la atención de Aki, la chica había estado distraída desde aquella noche… ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, los recuerdos de Kira la invadían al ver a Voltaer, pero al ver a Zeo recordaba que ella era Aki…

-"No tienes que decírmelo!"- Aki recordó por que tenía que entrenar, no podía fallarle a su abuelo… -"Ahora!"- el blade de Aki destrozo la defensa de Zeo dándole la victoria a la chica de ojos carmín

-"Has mejorado mucho, solo te falta una bestia bit y serás invencible"- Bryan comento con una sonrisa

-"Bryan tiene Razón…"-

-"Pero se equivoca en algo… tu ya tienes bestia bit"- el doctor Zagarth venía entrando junto con Voltaer…

-"¿Qué quiere decir?"- La chica recogió su blade y se acerco a ellos

-"Este es Physique, es tu bestia bit"- Voltaer le entrego un bit con una extraña estrella en vez de algún animal…

-"eso no parece una bestia bit"- dijo Zeo acercándose

-"Es verdad"- Bryan observo detenidamente el bit

-"Aun no entienden… esa bestia bit la desarrolle con una muestra de la mezcla genética con la que Aki fue concebida… esa bestia fue creada exclusivamente para Aki… tienen cierta conexión, pero aun no tiene forma física, eso depende del nivel evolutivo de Aki… con forme ella vaya evolucionando su bestia bit tomara una forma adecuada a Aki"- no cabía duda de que Zagarth era todo un genio; incluso Voltaer estaba sorprendido de sus habilidades

-"Bien, Aki… pruébala… Zeo, utiliza a Cerberus"- Voltaer ordeno

-"Si señor"- ambos chicos se prepararon a lanzar sus blades

-"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!"- Bryan dio la señal de inicio y los blades chocaron en el aire…cayendo y zigzagueado entre ellos…

-"Ahora Cerberus!"- el enorme perro de tres cabezas apareció en escena

-"Es hora Physique!"- una enorme luz azul pálida surgió del Balde de Aki… después una masa informe apareció; la chica sintió de inmediato una conexión con aquella criatura…ambos Blades aumentaron su velocidad y su fuerza… dando como resultado una batalla espectacular…-"Physique… ve por él"- La bestia se expandió como una red y atrapo a Cerberus…

-"Cerberus!!"- Zeo no podía creer l oque veían sus ojos… ni tampoco los presentes.

-"Detente… Physique… vuelve"- Aki ordenó la retirada justo a tiempo… un poco más y Cerberus hubiese sido atrapado por la extraña Bestia bit de la chica de cabello azul platinado… pero… de pronto Aki pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho… poco a poco dejo de sentir su cuerpo y se perdió en la oscuridad…

-"Aki!"- Zeo corrió a levantarla…

-"Hay que llevarla a su habitación… iré a buscar a la doctora Lucy… Doctor Zagarth ayúdeme a localizarla… usted vaya al laboratorio"-

-"Yo te acompañare"- el chico de cabello acuamarino se adelanto un poco

-"Ella no se puede quedar sola"- respondió su padre

-"Yo me quedare con ella"- Dijo Bryan levantando a la chica y encaminándose a su habitación… ya había pasado una hora y ninguno volvía… solo estaban Tala y Bryan…

-"¿Aki?"… ¿Qué haces allí?... no debes estar levantada"- un adormilado Bryan se dirigió al balcón

-"miro la luna"- respondió la chica con tranquilidad… la luz pálida de la luna le daba un aire misterioso que hacia que sus ojos carmín resaltaran aun más bajo su platinado cabello

-"¿te molesta si te acompaño?"- el chico se acerco un poco

-"No"-

-"¿en que piensas?"- pregunto el ruso

-"En que no los entiendo… el otro día te vi discutir con tu amigo, y no logro entender por que las personas pelean entre si"- la profunda mirada de la chica se clavo en los ojos de Bryan

-"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, muchos lo llaman "Naturaleza humana"- Bryan esquivó la mirada y contempló la luna llena

-"¿eso quiere decir que Zeo y yo… somos la excepción?"- la chica volvió su mirada al cielo

-"Puede que si…"- de pronto unos pasos llamaron su atención…

-"Bryan… Voltaer quiere hablar contigo… en el teléfono del estudio"- Tala apareció en la puerta… se veía un tanto extraño

-"Ya voy… ahora vuelvo Aki"- el chico salió de la habitación y Tala se acerco a Aki

-"Mentiroso… el señor Voltaer no llamó por teléfono"- la chica lo miro con cierto recelo

-"Pero eso Bryan no lo sabe"- el chico se acerco aun más haciendo retroceder a Aki hasta quedar contra la pared

-"no te entiendo, ¿por que mientes?... ¿Qué quieres?"-

-"¿aun no lo sabes?... ¿o pretendes no saberlo?"- Tala colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y acerco a la chica a su cuerpo…

-"¡Aléjate!... ¿Qué haces?... Suéltame… Bryan!... Zeo!"- la chica luchaba por quitarse a Tala… quien ahora intentaba besar su cuello

-"No tiene caso… ninguno vendrá ayudarte"- el pelirrojo aplico más fuerza logrando someter a Aki

-"detente… ¡ALEJATE!"- un sentimiento nuevo apareció en ella… uno difícil de describir… era como un fuego que la quemaba por dentro… de pronto, juntando fuerzas… y sin necesidad de tocarlo Aki lanzó a Tala varios metros lejos, fue como una ráfaga de aire… pero gastar tanta energía psíquica hizo que cayera muy cansada… Tala se levanto y nuevamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aki

-"¿Qué no entiendes?... aléjate de ella Tala"- Bryan que había escuchado a Aki antes de llegar al estudio ahora tenía a Tala en el piso

-"¡Bryan!"- Aki se veía entre aliviada y preocupada… de pronto Tala tomó un abrecartas que estaba tirado en el piso… y se lo enterró a Bryan en el hombro

-"Mejor lárgate… por que nadie lastima a mis amigos y se queda tan tranquilo"- Zeo había llegado de pronto… Tala sabía que si él estaba allí Voltaer o Zagarth también… y sin pensarlo salió corriendo lanzando a Bryan para distraer a Zeo… -"¿Bryan… estas bien?... llamare al doctor…"- Aki se levanto y se dirigió a donde Bryan y Zeo

-"Yo…te curar"- y colocando sus manos sobre la herida… ambos se quedaron atónitos… se estaba cerrando y el dolor desaparecía…

-"Aki… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?... ¿y como lanzaste a Tala?"- Bryan la miró extrañado

-"Yo… no lo sé… pero no fue agradable… era… era como si algo me quemara por dentro… "-

-"Se llama odio"- la voz de Voltaer llamo la atención de todos…

-"Señor"-

-"Odio?"- la chica lo miró confusa

-"Es normal en los humanos… es un sentimiento que predomina en sus corazones, es lo que hace que peleen y se lastimen entre ellos"- unas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica… no podía creer que ella pudiese sentir tal cosa. –"Tarde o temprano tendrías que sentirlo"

-" No… no quiero!... no me gusta!.... no me gusta sentirlo…"- la chica tenía ambas manos cubriendo su cara… y las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas… y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo sin rumbo…

-"Algo extraño pasa… "- la doctora Lucy venía llegando en su auto y noto la reja abierta y a Zeo corriendo hacia ella

-"Doctora… se fue… Aki se fue!"- el chico estaba muy agitado. –" eh?... ¿Quién… es ella?"-

-"te lo explico después… ¿Cómo que se fue?"- Voltaer y Bryan llegaban tras Zeo

-"estaba triste, asustada… solo salió corriendo y no sé a donde haya podido ir"-

-"cuando yo me siento así voy al lugar que más me gusta… allí uno se siente más segura"- la chica que venía con la doctora Lucy era quien había hecho el comentario…

-"El lugar… favorito de aki… ¡El parque!"- todos se dirigieron al parque con la esperanza de encontrarla… y allí, sentada bajo un árbol, con la cabeza entre las rodillas estaba Aki…

-"yo voy"- la chica que antes había hablado se dirigió a donde estaba Aki… -"hola… ¿estas bien?"- dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa

-"Yo… ¿Quién eres?"- pregunto la chica ya sin temor

-"mi nombre es Mary… Mary Angel"- la chica no tendría más de 15 años, de cabello castaño rojizo y vivaces ojos verde oscuro… -"¿y tu?"-

-"mi nombre es Aki"- la chica le sonri

-"¿Sabes?... todos estaban preocupados por ti… ven, vamos"- la chica le extendió la mano y ambas se encaminaron al auto de la doctora Lucy... –"Creo que seremos buenas amigas"- dijo Mary sonriendo alegremente

-"yo también lo creo"- algo le decía a Aki que de eso no habría ninguna duda…

-------------------------------------------------------

Wooooo!!!!... Maldito Tala!!!!!!, díganme si no… bien, bien, ya vieron un poco más de esta historia, en el siguiente cap, aparecerán los Bladebreakers y el resto de los nuevos personajes… y verán el comienzo del robo de las bestias bit sagradas, mwajajaja, esperen pronto el siguiente cap.

Gadiss Bien, descuida, en el próximo cap aparecerá Kai y otro par de personajes que ni te imaginas, me alegra que te este gustando el fic, espero no defraudarte. Bye

Mikael Mudou: Ke bueno, le gusta mi Fic a Pyro-chan!!!! Be happy , be Hoggies XDDD, si lo sé, son cortos, pero para eso me dio la inspiración, descuida, los siguientes caps se complicaran un poco, así que serán un poco más largos… tu dibujando a aki… hay dios me muero por ver esos dibujos… bueno, bye

Aiko-Lizeth: Me alegra que al fin lo pudieras leer, ojala no te aburran los próximos caps, bien bye

Kazaki ta chido?... hay que gusto.. si, a mi también me gusto la idea de poner a voltaer de bueno XD…. ?-? 20!!!!??? Estas loca, eres una pervertida XDDDD

Tydus: Si eso te pareció fumado espera ver los siguientes caps, Mwajajajaaja, prepárense, para los nuevos personajes, en el siguiente cap aparecen casi todos y comienza el robo de las bestias bit, mwajajajajaja, gracias por tu review, bye

Silverhell Si viva a mi hijita linda le gusta mi fic…. Estoy realmente halagada… si, Zeo-chan será el DB más encantador… yo también adoro a Aki… y espera a que veas sus niveles evolutivos.. bien, gracias por tu review, bye

Cristal Volcova: una obra de arte?... haces que me ponga roja… muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu opinión… si lo sé, soy muy mala, pero es que dejar en suspenso me encanta!, y si, eso niños, tienen mucha clase de manifestación de sus poderes, tal como pudiste verlo, bien, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, bye.

Sweet Mary Angel: si, sis… esos niños son muy especiales, y espero que tu nariz este mejor XDDDDD si los DB, bueno, o lo que queda de ellos XDDDD, y aun no empezamos con lo mejor ya esta por a aparecer ese niño tan hermoso que no es precisamente Pyro… bien, no te digo más, gracias por tu review, bye

Kororo: Jajajjaja, sis tienes que cuidar tu risa o se te desgastara la garganta XDDD, si, tiene poderes, nuevamente aclaro… pasando a otra cosa… me alegra que este fic si este logrando engancharlos para leer el siguiente cap . toy muy contenta, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews, son muy valiosos para mi, te quiero mucho sis. bye


	5. Amistad

ENTRE SOLDADO Y ANGEL

Parte II

DESPERTAR

Amistad

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar….

-"Así es… es un engendro"- comento un chico pelirrojo sentado frente a un hombre mayor

-"Un engendro genéticamente alterado… que por su puesto, será mío"- aquel hombre tenía mirada fría y cabello blanco… y ahora su cara estaba iluminada por una sonrisa perversa

-"¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?"- unos enigmáticos ojos verdes se dejaron descubrir bajo esos mechones rubios que caían sobre su cara…

-"Es tu oportunidad de pagármelo todo, si me la traes, daremos la deuda por saldada y te daré, aquello que buscas…. Tus recuerdos"- una mirada fría escapo de los ojos del hombre

-"Bien… ¿Cómo la reconoceré?"- su largo cabello se movió volviendo a ocultarlo tras las sombras

-"Es inconfundible… largo cabello azul platinado, ojos carmín y piel blanca…"- Tala al fin había decidido entregar a Aki y a voltaer… por un buen precio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar…

-"¿Cómo pudiste marcharte así?"- el rostro severo de Voltaer salía a relucir nuevamente

-"Yo… no quería hacer que te enfadaras… discúlpame Abuelo…"- la chica agacho la mirada y dejo que su largo cabello le resbalara por los hombros

-"No me enfade, solo… me preocupe…" – los brazos de voltaer rodearon el delicado cuerpo de la chica, esta quedó helada por un instante, pero correspondió el abrazo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar de Europa….

Un chico de cabello morado estaba recostado en su cama escuchando música, su cabello estaba alborotado y le cubría una parte del rostro... el chico dormitaba cuando de pronto...

-"Temis Délon!!... deja de haraganear, Robert esta esperándote para que comencemos a entrenar"- el chico casi cae de la cama...

-"No te pongas así Ileyse… ya entendí, ya voy"- el chico se levantó y salio tras Ileyse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

En la BBA…

-"No puedo creer que estemos a dos semanas de comenzar el torneo"- Tyson llegaba con su animo de siempre…

-"Si es increíble, nuevamente como un equipo!"- dijo un sonriente Max

-"Cierto, que equipos participaran señor D"- preguntó Ray

-"Bien… tendremos a los Caballeros Águila"- Kai recibió un codazo por parte de Tyson, cosa que enfado a Koori, la vieja amiga de Kai.

-"Déjame en paz…"- al parecer Kai aun no olvidaba a Ari

-"Je… bien, tendremos a los Majestic…Los White Tigers, los All stars, los Psyckics"- esta vez el codazo fue para Ray… -" Los Saint Shields y un nuevo equipo… el Dead lives team…."- dijo algo extrañado el señor Dickenson.

-"Dead Lives Team?... no es contradictorio?"- pregunto Kenny

-"Suena interesante… ¿Quiénes lo conforman?"- preguntó el chico bicolor

-"Pues vaya que se van a sorprender, uno de ellos es Zeo… y otro es Bryan, de los demolition boys…"- el señor D mostró las fotos del archivo

-"¿Quién es la chica de cabello azul?"- Pregunto Kai… se le hacia de cierto modo familiar…

-"Ella es Aki, y la otra chica se llama Mary"- respondió el hombre de gafas

-"Aki… "- susurro Kai

-"Esa es la chica con la que vi a Zeo el otro día…"- dijo tyson reaccionando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de días más tarde…

-"Ustedes tendrán que robar esas bestias bit sagradas…"- el doctor Zagarth se interrumpió de pronto…

-"¡Me niego a hacerlo!, no pienso traicionar a mis amigos, no esta vez!"- Zeo se levanto y salio corriendo dejando muy confundida a Aki, quien se levantó y lo siguió junto con Mary…

-"¿Qué pasa Zeo?"- pregunto Mary

-"No quiero traicionar a mis amigos… pero no quiero que algo le pase a Aki"- el chico tenía la cabeza entre las manos, estaba realmente confundido.

-"Hay Zeo… tienes las lealtades divididas, pero veras que encontraremos la forma de que no dañes a ninguno de tus amigos… y lo haremos todos juntos"- la chica de ojos verdes le regalo una amplia sonrisa que animo en cierta forma a Zeo…

-"¿Qué es un amigo?"- la voz de Aki llamó su atención

-"Pues… somos nosotros"- dijo la voz de Bryan tras ella

-"¿Nosotros?... no entiendo"- la mirada confusa de Aki provoco la risa de Mary

-"Jajajjaja, que graciosa te ves así Aki… los amigos son aquellas personas que siempre están contigo, con las que compartes buenos y malos momentos, los que nunca te abandonan, con los que disfrutas y convives día a día y los que darían la vida por ti… esos son los amigos"-

-"entonces… ¿nosotros somos amigos?"-

-"Siempre"- repuso Zeo… -"Y no permitiré que te pase nada… te lo prometo"

-"Gracias Zeo… pero sé que no quieres robar esas bestias… así que déjamelas a mi, yo no les debo nada a ellos, y será fácil con ayuda de Physique…"- la chica tomo otra postura y su mirada era diferente, ya no era la misma chica…

-"esto amerita un cambio de ropa!!!"- Mary jalo a Aki al interior de la mansión, y los chicos lo siguieron, en la habitación, Mary busco tanto en su ropa como en la de Aki… y al fin después de tres horas, las chicas salieron, Mary se notaba orgullosa de su trabajo… Aki venía tras ella, su largo cabello ahora estaba trenzado, dejando ver sus rasgos un poco más, ya no usaba un vestido, ahora traía un short de corte militarizado, botas que hacían juego, y un top negro bajo una playera verde militar sin mangas.

-"Ya estas lista para la batalla, al igual que todos; ya es hora, nuestro primer objetivo será… Kinomiya Tyson"- dijo la voz de Voltaer tras los chicos

-"Si señor!"- todos dijeron al unísono…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el parque….

-"¿Por qué me habrá citado Zeo en este lugar?"- el moreno estaba tirado en el pasto esperando por su amigo, pero un par de ojos verdes observaban desde el otro lado de la calle… de esa misma esquina veía un grupo de chicos, eran los Dead Lives team con Aki a la cabeza, Mary iba fascinada, jamás había estado en las calles de Japón y se le hacían muy interesantes, pero al cruzar la calle no presto atención a un automóvil que venía gran velocidad…

-"Mary!!!!"- Aki giro sobre sus talones al sentir el peligro, pero no podía hacer nada… se escucha el rechinido de las llantas y… un chico de largos cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos verdes, con gran agilidad y velocidad tomo a Mary en sus brazos antes de que el carro la tocase dejándola a salvo en al otra acera… -"Mary, Mary, ¿estas bien?"- Aki y los chicos se acercaron al lugar… el misterioso joven se levant

-"tu… eres mi ángel"- Mary cae inconciente por la impresión, Aki la sostiene; el misterioso chico la observa detenidamente hasta toparse con sus ojos carmín… y así sin decir nada se aleja con el viento alborotando su largo cabello y su gabardina.

-"Que tipo tan raro" – comenta Zeo

-"Él… es diferente"- la mirada de Aki esta fija en dirección del camino que tomo el joven misterioso.

-"Allí esta kinomiya!"- Bryan señala al moreno

-"cuida a Mary… tyson es mío"- Aki dejo a Mary en brazos de Zeo y se dirigió con paso firme a donde estaba tyson… -"¿tu eres Tyson Kinomiya?"- el moreno se levanto muy sorprendido

-"Claro que soy yo, el campeón mundial de beyblade… ¿quieres un autógrafo?"- el moreno fanfarroneaba…

-"No… quiero tu Dragoon… así que prepárate para la batalla!"- La chica saca su Blade y esta lista para lanzar…

-"Así que quieres mi Dragoon eh?... pues ven por él… 3-2-1-LET IT RIP!"- ambos blades vuelan en el aire… el sonido de los choques llaman la atención de aquel rubio y de un pelirrojo que esta sentado en un árbol… -"Dragoon!!!... huracán fantasma!!!"- el moreno no perdió tiempo

-"Eres muy predecible… Physique!!! Es hora!"- nuevamente esa masa informe de energía apareció, dejando sin palabras a los observadores y al mismo Tyson…

-"¿Qué es eso?"-

-"Tyson detén la pelea"- Ozuma al fin había decidido aparecer, pero le moreno no pensaba detenerse justo cundo la batalla se ponía mejor…-"Que la detengas o la detendré yo mismo"- Ozuma lanzo su blade, pero el blade de Bryan lo desvi

-"Aki! Termina con él…"-

-"Physique!, atrápalo!!!"- una vez más aquella masa de energía se expandió como una red atrapando a Dragoon… y otra vez esa punzada en el corazón hacía que Aki se debilitara… pero por más que tyson llamaba a Dragoon este no podía librarse de Physique…-"Termínalo"- el blade Aki arremetió contra el de Tyson destrozando su anillo de ataque y atrapando la dragón azul… Aki cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su blade, Bryan la levant

-"Regresen ahora esa Bestia bit!"- Ozuma estaba furioso

-"Somos tres, no podrás contra nosotros"- Mary había aparecido… y estaba lista para lanzar su blade con su llamativo chipote

-"regresen ahora!"- La doctora Lucy había salido de un auto negro… los chicos se dirigieron a ella dejando a tyson completamente destrozado y sin dragoon…

-"te encontré…"- se dijo así mismo el chico de la gabardina negra…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos días después en el aeropuerto…

-"Algo raro pasa, si no Robert no nos habría enviado"- una chica caminaba a lado de pyro por el pasillo del aeropuerto... vestía con una chamarra negra, un pantalón que hacia juego, acampanado con una cadena del lado derecho; y una blusa roja de tirantes bajo la chamarra.. su largo cabello marrón le llegaba a cintura y sus ojos entre lila y gris buscaban a alguien entre la multitud…

-"tienes Razón… un equipo nuevo aparece de la nada y le quita su bestia bit a Tyson… pobre tipo, debe estar destrozado ¿no Ileyse?"-

-"Creo que tienes razón… allí esta!... ¡Kai!"-

----------------------------------------------

Bien! hasta aquí el cap 5, lo sé, no es lo que se esperaba, pero compréndame, piedad!!!!!!... bueno que puedo decir, el siguiente cap estará bastante interesante, ¿alguna vez han sentido vació?... y al fin sabremos el nombre del chico misterioso!!! ,bien, gracias a…

Mikael mudou: Si lo sé, ese Tala es un maldito!!!! Je, ojala no haya perdido mi toque para dejarte en ascuas, bien muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, me da muchos ánimos bye.

Tydus: Si ya sabía de lo de pyro y tu… la verdad es que es un sentamiento que yo no conozco, por eso no sé expresarlo, pero prometo enfocarme un poco más al titulo, muchísimas gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer este fic, de veras gracias y espero estés bien, bye

Aiko: muchísimas gracias por tu review, aunque sea corto te agradezco que te hagas un espacio para leerlo y dejarme un review, espero que Aki te siga cayendo bien. Bye

Kazaki Ok ya sé que eres una pervertida XDDD… si m esfuezo mijita?... ¬¬ olvidalo, yo trabajo y ya, gracia spor tu review, bye

Sky d: jeje gracia spor opinar que esta de diez , bien, la verdad es que Aki vendria siendo solo su hermana, ya que fue creada a base del ADN de Kira y de Kai, pero es que Kira se parecia mucho a s mamá, y muchisimas gracia spor tu apoyo, espero no haberte fallado con esta cap.

Dayah: bueno, hoy medio apareciste, no puedo meterte d elleno al fic, disculpame, pero ya no puedo acomodar mas personajes, ya viste como estubo este cap… pero veras que apareceras otra vez, espero ahora más tiempo, muchas gracia spor tu review, bye.

Kororo: si, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, pero tala si que lo mostro… si es unalinda pareja, pero aun no sé si la hare oficial, podría arruinar algunas sorpresitas del fic, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, be te quiero mucho.

Por ultimo un abrazoteeee a mi sis Mary por su cumple, este cap te lo dedico con mucho cariño!!!!. bye


	6. Confisión

ENTRE SOLDADO Y ANGEL 

Parte II

DESPERTAR

Confusión

* * *

Hola! Tanto tiempo, disculpen, la escuela ha estado un poco pesada, pero prometo tratar de tardarme menos para actualizar, bien, bien, sin más por el momento, los dejo con le fic

* * *

En Casa de Tyson…

"Vamos Tyson… debes animarte… si no, no podrás rescatar a Dragoon"- dijo algo temeroso el güero…

"¿animarme¿animarme?... ¿Cómo demonios puedo animarme cuando acabo de perder a Dragoon!"- grito desesperado el peliazul

"Así como Max se animo cuando fuimos a rescatar a Draciel…"- Kai no dijo más y se dirigió a la salida

"¿A dónde vas?"- pregunto koori…

"a recoger al primo de Robert"-

"Voy contigo"- ambos chicos salieron de la habitación…

"Kai… creo… que tiene razón, siempre me comporto como si fuera el fin del mundo"- terminó algo derrotado le moreno.

"No ha sido toda tu culpa tyson, yo no hice nada para detener a esa chica"- la silueta de Ozuma en la ventana realmente era deprimente, había fallado en su misión de proteger las bestias- bit sagradas

"Ozuma… no, fue mi culpa, por confiarme, por ser un fanfarrón"- el silencio se adueño del lugar…

En la mansión de Voltaer

"ha avanzado muy rápido"- dijo Aki tirada boca abajo en el pasto observando con detenimiento un tulipán, en donde una oruga comenzaba a tejer su capullo…

"Aki, pequeña, eso no es posible, acaba de comenzar ayer"- contesto la doctora Lucy sin apartar la vista de su libro… era un día calido, así que todos habían decidido salir y disfrutar de la mañana… Zeo, Mary y Bryan dormían la siesta bajo la sombra del árbol más grande del jardín.

"Pero es verdad"- respondió la chica mirando de forma inocente a la mujer.

"Eres muy observadora, eso me alegra"- la mujer no había despegado su mirada del libro ni un instante… de pronto…

"El aeropuerto"- susurró la chica de ojos carmín mirando distraídamente hacia el cielo

"¿Dijiste algo Aki?"- pregunto la Doctora Lucy apartando la mirada de su libro.

"Que saldré a dar un paseo"- dijo volteando a ver a la mujer

"¿quieres que te acompañe?"-

"No, no tardaré"- la chica cruzo el jardín en dirección a la mansión.

"La seguiré"- Bryan abrió los ojos

"Será lo mejor"- Aseguro la mujer

"No, yo iré, ustedes no saben tratarla"- intervino Mary

"A mi me parece bien, llámanos si necesitan ayuda"- termino Zeo; la chica tomo su blade, su chipote y salió rápidamente; Aki aun estaba fuera, llamó un taxi y subió, Mary tomo otro casi de inmediato…

"Solo van ellas… será muy fácil"- una sonrisa torcida a aprecio en el rostro del chico de ojos verdes

En el aeropuerto….

"Algo raro pasa, si no Robert no nos habría enviado"- una chica caminaba a lado de Pyro por el pasillo del aeropuerto... vestía con una chamarra negra, un pantalón que hacia juego, acampanado con una cadena del lado derecho; y una blusa roja de tirantes bajo la chamarra... su largo cabello marrón le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos entre lila y gris buscaban a alguien entre la multitud…

"tienes Razón… un equipo nuevo aparece de la nada y le quita su bestia bit a Tyson… pobre tipo, debe estar destrozado ¿no Ileyse?"-

"Creo que tienes razón… allí esta!... ¡Kai!"- la chica levantó la mano para que su amigo pudiera verla

"Ileyse, Qué sorpresa, Robert no mencionó que venias con su primo"- El bicolor le brindo una leve sonrisa; no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, a excepción de tres marcas rojas en su mejilla izquierda, que asemejaban el rasguño de alguna fiera.

"No iba a permitir que mi Pyro anduviera solo por Japón…"- la chica sonrió mientras se sujetaba del brazo del griego

"Si claro! es difícil que las bestias consigan pareja verdad?"- La voz sarcástica de Koori llamó la atención de Ileyse…

"Solo es mi amigo"- la chica griega la miro fríamente

"Koori, ya basta"- Kai decidió intervenir

"Kai… quizá tu ya olvidaste la paliza que te dio, pero yo no!"- dijo enfadada la chica

"Eso no es asunto tuyo… y no vinimos hasta aquí para escuchar tus insultos…"- la chica de ojos lila retomo su camino ya sin mirarla y tomando a un confundido Pyro por el brazo

"Huy si… ni que alguien se interesara en tu "soldadito de plomo"… solo es un chico igual de tonto que tu"- una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de la amiga de Kai… de pronto la mano de Ileyse la sujetaba por el cuello…

"Ya Basta!... Pyro es mi amigo, y no pienso permitir que lo insultes… vuelves a hacerlo y esta vez la paliza será para ti"- los fríos ojos de Ileyse se clavaron en los de Koori dejándola helada.

"Vamos! suéltala!"- Kai intervino nuevamente

"Ileyse, vamos, no tiene caso"- El griego pelimorado al fin había decidido intervenir… acto seguido Ileyse soltó a Koori

"Tienes Razón… no vale ni mi tiempo"-

"¿Cuál es su problema?"- el chico se colocó frente a ella

"Kai… ella me detesta solo por que Kai y yo… dejémoslo así ¿quieres, no me gusta hablar de eso."-

"bien, vamos!"- al girar el pelimorado choco con alguien… -"Ouchs!... oye disculpa no te vi"-

"N… no disculpa iba distraída"- Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de una chica de piel pálida y ojos carmín…

"Es ella sujétala!"- Kai había identificado a Aki… Pyro la tomo por los brazos y la jaló hacia él… por un breve instante el recuerdo de Tala invadió la mente de Aki haciendo que un par de lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

"NO! SUELTAME!"- Aki forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Pyro era mucho más alto que ella; el griego dejó de apretar con fuerza…

"Tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño, de verdad…"- Aki levantó la mirada y sus ojos carmín se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos rojizos, grandes, vivases y sinceros… un leve rubor coloreo sus blancas mejillas…

"Bien niña, devuélvele su bestia Bit a Tyson…"- Kai la giró hacia él… y quedó helado… esa postura, ese mirar, su largo cabello platinado… era como el de su madre… pero había algo más en ella que le era familiar…

"Kai…"- el corazón de Aki latía fuerte, era él… el hermano de Kira… y de cierto modo, también su hermano

"Aléjense de ella!"- Mary lanzó golpes al aire con su chipote logrando alejar a Kai y compañía… -"¿Te da gusto verme?"-

"Mary…"- Aki sonrió

"Ella vendrá con nosotros, tiene algo que le pertenece a nuestro amigo"- Kai sacó su blade y se preparó a lanzarlo

"Están en desventaja… somos tres contra ustedes dos"- Ileyse y Pyro también estaban listos para pelear, pero Aki y Mary no se rendirían sin dar batalla

"LET IT RIP"- gritó Koori… los blades chocaron, inmediatamente Kai busco a Physique y comenzó a atacarlo mientras que Ileyse y Mary se enfrentaban, con Flame Cerberus esperando el momento propicio para atacar… de pronto…

_The sun is gone  
Days go on like a storm in the sea  
And the shore  
Is the loneliest place you can be  
Stay dry instead  
A moment ahead  
Aim to the skies above _

Show me what you're made of  
I'm waiting for the answer  
Tell me what you're afraid of  
Show me what you're made of

una enigmática voz surgió desde las sombras… y al sonido de esta un tercer blade se unió a la batalla emparejando fuerzas.

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?"- inquirió la chica griega pues su blade era atacado por el de el desconocido; la canción se detuvo

"mi nombre es Mikael"- de entre las sombras surgió el chico de largos cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos verdes que había salvado a Mary.

"mi ángel…"- susurró Mary –"Oye… Gracias"- el chico no respondió y se limitó a tratar de eliminar a Ileyse, mientras que Mary se enfrentaba a Pyro…

"Ya me harté, Dranzer, regresa!"- Kai detuvo su encuentro y se acerco a Aki a paso firme tomándola bruscamente por los hombros… -"Dime ¿Por qué le quitaste su bestia bit a Tyson?"-

"Es mi misión… la misión que el abuelo me encomendó a mi"- sus ojos se clavaron en los del bicolor…

"¿el abuelo?"-

"si… mi abuelo voltaer"-

"¿voltaer?... ¿Quién eres tu?"- Kai la soltó al ver la expresión de su rostro…

"yo… yo soy…"-

"Aki, aléjate de ella Hiwatari"- Bryan y Zeo llegaban corriendo; Zeo llegaba a lado de Mary y mikael, mientras que Bryan se colocaba en medio de Aki y Kai

"Bryan… tu también"- Kai no entendía, Bryan podía ser un tonto, pero no aceptaría ser el juguete de voltaer… a menos que…

"¿estas bien?"- Bryan sujetaba a Aki por los hombros con una mirada ciertamente preocupada

"ahora ustedes están en desventaja así que prepárense"- Mary tenía el chipote en mano

"¿Quién demonios es ella en verdad?"- Ileyse y Pyro estaban mirando al desesperado bicolor

"Es tu sangre"- dijo secamente Mikael mientras él y los demás se marchaban…

"¿mi… sangre?..."- Kai susurró

En el parque…

"bien… gracias por ayudarlas… pero ahora dime ¿Quién demonios eres tu?"- Preguntó Bryan de forma fría

"Mikael"- dijo secamente el rubio

"Bryan por favor… él es quien salvo a Mary"- Aki lo tomo del brazo

"Y hoy ayudo a Aki"- dijo Mary un tanto embobada con le joven de ojos verdes

"Si Bryan, clámate un poco no puede ser tan malo"- terminó Zeo

"si ustedes lo dicen… pero ya es hora de irnos"- y sin más le dio la espalda al rubio y se encamino a la mansión

"Adiós"- se despidió Zeo

"Adiós y gracias Mika-chan"- dijo de manera divertida la pequeña Mary

"¿Mika-chan?"- el joven arqueo una ceja sin quitar su expresión fría

"Gracias… Mikael…"- Aki lo miraba muy interesada

"No lo agradezcas"- el chico la tomo por la barbilla –" pronto será tu turno de ayudarme"- sus ojos se volvieron aun más fríos… soltó a la chica y se marcho

"" Ese chico me da mala espina… ¿Cómo sabe que Aki es de la sangre de Hiwatari?... será mejor mantenerlo vigilado…""- pensó para si Bryan al verlo marcharse

En la mansión…

"Aki, el señor voltaer esta realmente molesto… definitivamente le pediré que no tengas permisos para salir sola" – la doctora Lucy daba vueltas en el estudio

"no fue mi intención"- dijo simplemente los demás permanecían callados en ese momento entró voltaer…

"fuera… todos afuera, déjenme a solas con ella"- su tono no tenía ni una pizca de tolerancia… sin más todos salieron incluyendo a la doctora Lucy

"abuelo yo…" la chica fue interrumpida de pronto

"Cállate… ¿sabes lo que pudo pasarte?... no, no lo sabes, no sabes nada de esta vida, la gente es mala, la gente lastima, no quiero que vulvas a salir tu sola de esta casa, nunca ¿entendido?..."- la chica estaba prácticamente encogida en el asiento, estaba temblando, nunca había visto tan molesto a voltaer… y solo guardaba silencio.. –"¿me estas escuchando Kira?... Kira respóndeme!"- voltaer no había notado lo que había dicho… la chica se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos…

"YO NO SOY KIRA!"- grito con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo del lugar sin escuchar a nadie, subió a su habitación y cerró con llave… -"No soy Kira… yo no soy Kira… Aki… mi nombre es Aki…"- decía para si sin dejar de llorar ¿Qué era eso que sentía?... era un frío… no mejor dicho no era nada… era un vació… de pronto, a la mente le vinieron eso ojos rojizos del chico griego un leve rubor coloreo sus mejillas, sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué había sido eso?... se asomo por su ventana para sentir la brisa fría en su rostro y aclarar la mente, en vez de eso, ese frío le recordó a cierto joven de ojos verdes… entro corriendo y se tiró en su cama… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?... de pronto, un par de pasos en el balcón llamaron su atención…

"Aki… disculpa… ¿puedo pasar?"- era Zeo... había trepado por las enredaderas del jardín con ayuda de la vieja tubería… la chica se levantó de la cama y miró confusa a Zeo… de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos… - "Aki… pequeña… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué pasó allí dentro?

"No entiendo nada… Zeo… mis pensamientos, están todos revueltos, veo un rostro luego otro, luego recuerdo la abuelo... luego allí esta Kira…. Zeo… ya no sé quien soy… no sé si soy Aki o soy Kira… ya no sé nada"- la chica se tranquilizó un poco

"Ya veo pequeña... estas confundida"

"Si… Zeo… quiero vivir… no me gusta estar tras estos muros todo le tiempo, quiero ir a una escuela con muchos chicos y chicas… quiero… quiero dejar de Ser Kira y ser Aki… quiero salir sin miedo a que me descubran… quiero que el abuelo me quiera por ser yo y no su nieto…"- el chico la abrazó aun más fuerte

"Aki, él te quiere… y veras que es por ser tu… Aki, eres una niña increíble… nunca, pase lo que pase, te sientas confundida en cuanto a eso, tu eres Aki y nadie más… ¿entendido?"- la chica asintió –"y otra cosa… esto terminará pronto… pronto iremos a donde tu quieras sin miedo… solo ten paciencia"- la chica sonrió levemente, sabía que Zeo no le mentiría

En el Dojo de la familia Kinomiya

Una silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna miraba melancólicamente por la venta, todos sus compañeros se encontraban dormidos… pero había algo en su mano… una fotografía…

"mamá"- susurró el bicolor

"¿Cómo era ella Kai?"- pregunto la voz del moreno quien estaba tras él… le extiende la foto…

"Vaya es muy bonita… un momento!... se parece… a…"-

"a Aki"- el bicolor se volvió frente a frente con Tyson -"Mikael… el chico misterioso que los ayudó… él me dijo que ella era mi sangre… ¿y si?… ¿y si ella fuera mi hermana?... por favor tyson, sé lo que debo hacer… pero quiero saber la verdad"- tyson le regresó la foto de una mujer de piel blanca y cabello casi platinado con unos hermosos ojos carmín que cargaba a un niño de cabello bicolor

"solo espero no estés confundido… en todo caso… estaría bien que supieras la verdad…"-

* * *

T.T pobre Aki-chan, bueno, como podrán ver no ha sido un gran capitulo, sorry, de verdad que el otro compensará lo de este… si, se acerca el final¿Mikael lograra llevarse a Aki¿Kai descubrirá quien es la misteriosa Aki¿Koori dejara de molestar a Ileyse?... bien, hasta aquí ha llegado la segunda temporada, espero les haya gustado y estén listos para la ultima temporada…. A ver, muchas gracias a…….

Zen/Kurai: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic; si lo sé, pobre Tyson… pero bueno, ojala te haya gustado este cap. Bye.

Tydus: Jejejeje, lo sé, me tardé demasiado en actualizar, nuevamente te agradezco que te tomes un tiempo para leer el fic, ojala te este gustando ,te aviso que pronto sacare su versión 2… jejeje no preguntes. Bueno, bye

Samel: Litnu-chan no te preocupes, yo también me disculpo contigo por no poder leer todos tus fics, pero ten por seguro que lo intentare. Gracias por decir que esta espectacular, eso me anima mucho a seguir adelante; muchas gracias. Bye

Silverhell: O hijita mía, discúlpame, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y me desconectado por algún tiempo, pero sabes que te quiero mucho y que sigo en la elaboración de la tormenta negra para tapar el sol y no te lastime. O no te apures por los reviews, te agradezco le tiempo ke te tomas para leer este fic… o si lo sé, Tala se sobrepaso… mwajaj se acerca el final, ojala te guste. Bye

Laury: Gracias por los reviews… ya sabes que no hay problema, sé que estas algo ocupada, mira, mientras des señales de vida no hay problema. Espero te este gustando le fic. Bye.

Sky d: Hola tanto tiempo, disculpa la tardanza, muchas gracias por tu review, o estoy muy agradecida de que pienses que mi historia es de diez, ojala el final logre ser tan bueno… jeje no estoy muy segura que todo salga muy bien para los bladebreakers…

Aiko lizeth: O muchas gracias por tu review, disculpa la tardanza para actualizar. Bueno, el robo de las bestias bit continuara, pronto veras el resultado de eso.

Mary: jejeje hola sis, me tarde lo sé… disculpa… bueno gracias por los reviews, son de mucho apoyo para mi… de verdad te lo agradezco… losé, tala es un desgraciado… bueno hay se supo quien es el misterioso joven XD

Kororo: muchas gracias por decir que te encanta el fic, ojala pueda seguir dentro de tus expectativas, gracias otra vez. Bye

Dayiah: como pudiste ver en este capi Koori aparece un poco más. Espero te haya gustado le cap. Bye

Mikael mudou: si esperaba más y también de este cap. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida… jeje ahora si me tardé, pero ha estado muy pesada la escuela… y no tengo inspiración vacacional T.T … jeje todos opinan que Mary debe comprar lentes… jejeje ojala te haya gustado este cap. Bueno, muchas tanks por tu review, sabes lo que significa para mi. Cuídate. Bye.

no se pierdan el siguiente cap:Secretos


	7. Secretos

ENTRE SOLDADO Y ANGEL

Parte III

SABES QUE EL ADIÓS ES INÚTIL Y TRISTE

Secretos

* * *

Si! Estoy viva! Después de estar desaparecida he vuelto de entre mis tareas! Con le primer capitulo de la tercera y ultima temporada de mi fic, espero les guste, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

En algún lugar cerca de los muelles…

Un par de Blades chocaban uno con el otro mientras una chica de largo cabello platinado corría tras un chico de ojos miel hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida.

-"Vamos Driger!"- el chino no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… esa niña le estaba ganando y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada…

-"Physique! Prepárate" – Aki no pensaba perder y menos ante un chico que la había tratado tan mal…

-+-+-+ Flash Back +-+-+-+

Aki y Mary caminaban juntas por el parque, la chica de cabello platinado aun estaba muy triste, así que Mary había decidido animarla llevándola de paseo y a tomar un helado.

-"¿de que quieres tu helado?"-

-"De… de pétalos de rosa"- Aki sonrió afectadamente, mientras veía como su amiga se encaminaba a la heladería… dio un largo suspiro y de pronto una sombra frente a ella llamó su atención… el sol quedaba justo tras el chico… Aki se cubrió un poco el rostro y vio que se trataba de Ray… quien la tomó bruscamente de un brazo y la levantó con rudeza

-"¿Dónde está Dragoon?... CONTESTA!"- Aki Traro de retroceder, pero Ray la sujetaba con mucha fuerza

-"suéltame por favor… me estas lastimando"- Aki lo miró con ojos suplicantes y el chico la soltó, pero preparó su blade para una beybatalla

-"Vamos, pelea conmigo, veamos que tan buena eres… veras como recupero a Dragoon" – el chino lanzó su blade contra Aki y esta respondió lanzando a Physique y ambos blades comenzaron una carrera. Al volver Mary no encontró a Aki.

-"AKI! AKI!"- unos penetrantes ojos verdes observaban todo y acto seguido arrancó su moto y se dirigió hacia los muelles.

-"Mikael"- susurró la chica castaña y salió corriendo tras él.

-+-+-+-+ Fin del Flash Back +-+-+-+-+

-"Lo lamento Ray… pero esta Bestia Bit se ira conmigo… fue un error haber venido solo"- Aki ahora se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, sabía que si involucraba a Zeo, él sentiría que traicionaba a sus amigos. Pero ella estaba segura que si lograba su cometido su "abuelo" se sentiría orgulloso de ella… de pronto una voz llamó su atención… su Blade y el de Ray se separaron al momento que otro blade cayó en medio.

-"Draciel! Vamos! Hay que recuperar a Dragoon!"- Max llegaba corriendo junto con Kenny –"¿así que planeabas divertirte sin mi ¿eh?"- el güero le sonrió a su amigo quien aliviado y algo apenado respondió con otra sonrisa.

-"Disculpa Max… pensé que sería fácil" – ambos chicos estaban frente a Aki, al igual que sus blades.

-"¿Fácil¿estas loco Ray? Si ella venció a Tyson"- Kenny parecía tener un ataque de histeria. Pero parecían no escucharlo

-"Creo que deberías escuchar a tu amigo más a menudo" – dijo Aki con su usual inocencia

-"Vamos Driger" – El chico de ojos miel lanzo un ataque con todo lo que tenía –"Ataque Garra de Volcán"

-"Vamos Draciel" – Max arremetió contra Aki pero con menos intensidad. –""Siento que ella no es mala… si lo fuera su mirada no sería así… tan… ¿triste?""- ambos blades chocaron contra Physique… la chica cerró los ojos.

-"Justo lo que esperaba"- Max y Ray reaccionaron… Draciel y Driger habían caído en la red de Physique… -" Physique! Ahora!"- la extraña masa informe que había cubierto a ambas bestias bit comenzaba a absorber lentamente a sus presas… pero parecía que Aki no estaba muy contenta de ello… de pronto, la chica cayó de rodillas…

-"Estas bien?"- Max se acerco a ella, pero la chica se limitó a tomar su blade mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro…

-"No… no te acerques por favor…"- Aki no levantó la mirada, estaba muy cansada

-"Max, es nuestra oportunidad, hay que quitarle ese Blade y recuperar nuestras bestias bit" – El chico de cabello negro intentó acercarse pero en ese momento…

-"Vaya no pensé que los famosos Bladebreakers fueran tan patéticos… miren que una niña les de una paliza, ja… veo que no sirven más que para dar pena"- una sonrisa cínica surcaba el rostro de aquel joven rubio que había salido de entre las sombras…

-"¿Quién eres tu?"- Ray parecía sumamente molesto

-"Debe ser el chico del que nos contó Kai… el chico que la ayudó antes"- Kenny al fin había hablado después de tanto observar

-"Mikael"- Aki levantó la mirada

-"Ya me debes dos"- dijo fríamente y levantó a la chica, en ese momento, Mary llegaba corriendo,

-"Aki, Mikael!"- La chica se tranquilizó la ver a su amiga a lado del rubio.

-"No lo olvides, ya me debes dos"- dicho esto le dio la espalda y subió a su moto para perderse entre las bodegas abandonadas; Mary se acerco y jaló a Aki, para llevarla de vuelta… mientras max, Kenny y Ray no podían hacer nada, sabían que estaban en desventaja… y ahora sin bestias bit…

Al volver a casa…

-"Donde estaban? El señor Voltaer esta muy enfadado"- reprocho Bryan.

-"Fuimos a tomar un helado"- respondió Mary con una sonrisa nerviosa

-"es eso verdad Aki?"- Voltaer apareció tras ellos… la chica aun estaba cansada… y tenía una mirada decaída, no había hecho más que guardar silencio… -"Aki?"-

-"si señor"- dijo y sin más y le entregó a Physique… una vez hecho eso se dirigió a su habitación sin decirle nada nadie.

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Mary?"- preguntó Bryan

-"Se enfrentó a Max y a Ray"- dijo resignada

-¿ella sola?"- preguntó Voltaer… Mary asintió con la cabeza. –"y tu? Donde estabas?"-

-"comprándole un helado"-

-"Pero que irresponsabilidad"-

-"No fue una irresponsabilidad, fue una forma de hacer que se olvidara de lo que usted le hizo"- Mary no dijo más y se marcho a su habitación…

-"Lamento decirlo señor, pero ella tiene razón, Mary fue la única que intento animarla"- Bryan aun seguía parado a lado de voltaer.

-"esto es complicado hasta para mi… ¿y donde esta Zeo?"-

-"fue con la doctora Lucy al laboratorio, su padre terminó la investigación… solo faltan las bestias bit."-

-"Corrección… solo falta Dranzer"- ambos entraron a la estancia…

Al día siguiente...

Mary había ido de compras, pero por seguridad no había llevado a Aki… ahora iba entrando a la mansión con una enorme bolsa de golosinas y revistas. La chica tarareaba una canción mientras buscaba habitación por habitación buscando a alguien… de pronto miró por la ventana… allí estaba Aki, sentada como siempre bajo un árbol y con un libro en las manos… Mary decidió bajar…

-"con que aquí estabas, pero que tonta soy, te encanta estar en el jardín, recordare buscarte aquí primero"- la chica rodeo a bryan y a Zeo que estaba profundamente dormidos a la sombra del árbol y se sentó a lado de Aki. –"Y que estaban haciendo sin mi?"-

-"Ellos estuvieron entrenando muy duro… por eso ahora duermen… y yo comencé otro libro"- la chica de cabello platinado definitivamente estaba distraída, ni siquiera había notado que tenía el libro al revés.

-"Y también te la has pasado pensando en algo"- Mary arqueo una ceja mientras acomodaba el libro. –"Aki-chan ¿te pasa algo?"-

-"No, nada en especial… es Eolo que aun me cuesta creer que el abuelo me sigue creyendo Kira…"- la chica bajó la mirada.- "y… esos ojos…"- dijo prácticamente ne un susurro

-"¿Cuáles ojos?"- preguntó Mary muy intrigada

-"los ojos de ese chico… no sé su nombre… pero es una buena persona… pude verlo en sus ojos"- Aki tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-"hablas del chico del aeropuerto?"- al mirar el sonrojo de Aki una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro…-" ya veo, creo que cupido se adelanto este año!"- dijo triunfante

-"¿cupido?... no entiendo..."- la expresión de la chica cambió, ahora se veía confundida

-"Es una expresión, para cuando alguien te atrae... o sea que te gusta"- explicó la chica de ojos verdes

-"¿me gusta?... ¿como es eso?"- a Mary le cayó una gota en la frente… había olvidado que Aki aun no conocía muchas cosas

-"Cállate Mary... no la confundas, primero deja que se tranquilice de todo el asunto con su abuelo"- bryan había despertado y sonaba molesto por los comentarios de Mary

-"oye no se supone que estabas dormido?... o para ciertas cosas estas despierto"- Mary seguía sonriendo triunfalmente

-"no es cosa que te importe..."- el chico se levanta y entra en la casa

-"No lo entiendo... no entiendo nada"- la chica tenía una expresión graciosa

-"jejeje, déjame explicarte pero dejemos al bello durmiente y entremos a la casa-" la castaña señala con la cabeza a Zeo. –"no sea que este también salga con oído biónico"- toma sus cosas y ayuda a levantase a Aki y entran a la casa; Zeo no movió ni un músculo, realmente estaba dormido

-"¿me explicaras?"- Aki preguntó a su amiga al llegar a su habitación

-"claro!"- Mary dio un largo sus piro y empieza a buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle. Desde que llegó a la casa Mary se ha convertido como una tutora mas para Aki, claro, que esta le enseñaba todo lo que comprendía el mundo de los adolescentes como ellos, las cosas más cotidianas. A la chica latina de verdad le gustaba aclararle todas sus dudas, o por lo menos las que ella podía contestarle; en el poco tiempo que llevaban de estar juntas le había tomado tanto cariño a Aki que sentía que de verdad era su hermana menor. –"como decía, que te guste alguien se interpreta de varias manera, una es por que te atrae su físico o la impresión que tienes de aquella persona y la otra es que estés totalmente enamorada... en tu caso es la primera opción"- sonrió

-"¿que es estar enamorado?..."- la pequeña Aki estaba muy a gusto platicando con Mary, desde su llegada sabía que estarían unidas de cierta manera, un lazo que con el tiempo supo que era amistad... Mary siempre trataba de como explicarle las cosas y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, le enseñaba como era la vida de una jovencita de su edad y siempre le explicaba lo que correspondía al corazón... Aki le tenía mucho cariño, casi tanto como a su abuelo

-"Ya te estas adelantando jejeje... Pues ¿como decirte?... en realidad el amor es algo muy complejo que aun no se explica correctamente, cada uno tiene su manera de verlo, por ejemplo la mía es que el amor en un bello sentimiento lleno de contrariedades pues es dulce pero a la vez amargo, puedes sentir felicidad así como puedes estar sufriendo, lo importante de esto es luchar por quien quieres y guiarte por lo q sientes, no por lo q digan los demás, cuando ese amor llega a ser correspondido es algo muy gratificante…"- la chica parecía estar hablando para si misma

-"es muy complicado... Mary... ¿a ti te gusta alguien¿Estas enamorada de alguien?"- la chica de ojos carmín miró atenta a su amiga

-"Es como…"- Mary reacciona a la pregunta.-" que? ah? que? no, no me gusta nadie¿Por que lo preguntas?"- Mary tenía un rubor en las mejillas

-"curiosidad... y vuelves a mentir... estas roja... aun no conozco muchas cosas… pero no soy tonta… sabes que puedes confiar en mi..."-

-"cierto… pues... si me gusta alguien... Es ese chico tu sabes... el ángel que me salvó... Mikael..."-

-"Mikael..."- Aki miró a otro lado¿por que?... ¿por que no podía sacar a ese chico de su cabeza si sabía que no planeaba nada bueno?... ¿por qué?

"si ese... pues... tiene algo que me atrae... sé bien que tu abuelo nos dijo que no confiáramos en él pero... sea cual sea del lado del que esté... sus intenciones no parecen ser malas..."- se lleva una mano a la cabeza. –"sonará extraño pero eso lo sentí en el momento que me rescato... aparte tiene unos ojos bellísimos¿no crees?"- la chica no había notado como su amiga solo había estado evitando verla

-"si sus ojos... dicen mucho y nada a la vez..."- Aki sabía que el chico la buscaba, lo supo desde que se vieron por primera vez, pero no importaba siempre estaba en sus pensamientos... y al parecer también en los de Mary

-"tienes razón... los mostrara serios pero también se muestran melancólicos... cómo si buscara algo… no es malo... te lo puedo asegurar..."- nota que Aki esta mirando a otro lado. –"oye Aki, no estoy sacando a relucir mi lado sentimental para que me ignores"-

-"Disculpa Mary... es solo... que Mikael... es intrigante..."- Aki no sabía que más decir, no podía decirle a su amiga que a ella le gustaba el mismo chico

-"si lo es..."- la ve algo extrañada por su reacción y de su bolsa saca unos dulces. -"¿quieres? son muy ricos se que te encantaran"- le ofrece unos cuantos caramelos de colores

-"Oh! muchas garcías"- responde la chica con una amplia sonrisa y un aire de alivio por el cambio de tema…

En la casa de tyson…

-"¿Qué ustedes se enfrentaron a Aki?"- Kai parecía molesto

-"¿en que estaban pensando?"- reprochó Koori

-"Solo quería recuperar a Dragoon!"- gritó Ray

-"Tu delirio d héroe le costo su bestia bit a Max… Ray piensa lo que haces, ahora tenemos menos oportunidad de recuperar a sus bestias bit… Mariam y los demás aun no llegan"- Ozuma al fin había decidido hablar… ray sabía que tenía razón.

-"Pueden contar con nosotros¿verdad Pyro-chan?"- Ileyse y Pyro venían entrando junto con tyson con algo de comida

-"si, para eso nos envió robert"- repuso contento el griego mientras miraba una barra de chocolate en la mano de ileyse

-"Pero ahora deben comer algo, especialmente tu Tyson"- ileyse colocó en el centro del dojo una charola con hamburguesas y cosas así y pyro puso la de las bebidas

-"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la chica salvaje"- dijo serenamente koori y se sentó a comer, todos decidieron hacer lo mismo, excepto Kai y Tyson, que permanecieron en sus lugares… ileyse le entregó su chocolate a Pyro y se dirigió a donde estaban, llevándoles algo de comer.

-"Kai, Tyson?... por que no vienen, necesitan comer"-

-"no tengo hambre"- respondió el moreno…

-"ni hablar! Si no comes¿como pretendes enfrentarte a voltaer?"- la chica lo miró inquisitivamente y colocó una hamburguesa doble en sus manos y lo envió a donde estaban todos… el moreno sonrió y asintió, para posteriormente sentarse con sus compañeros…

-"ileyse?"- Kai se percató de la presencia de su amiga hasta que ella puso su hamburguesa en sus manos… -"No…"-

-"no tengo hambre", ya me sé la cantaleta¿Por qué caen con algo así?..."- reprochó

-"Se levantaran… siempre lo hacen…"- contestó kai y dio una mordida a la hamburguesa.

-"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"-

-"esa chica… es… muy parecida a mi difunta madre"- el chico tomó otro bocado

-"Ya veo… te intriga su origen… ¿crees que sean parientes?"- ileyse le pasó un refresco

-"si no fuera por que no tengo hermanos podría jurar que es mi hermana"- tomó un trago de refresco

-"¿Y piensas hablar con voltaer no es verdad?"-

-"No tengo otra opción"-

-"Muy bien Ileyse, mejor ve a comer algo que Tyson recuperó su apetito"-Koori llegaba a lado de Kai

-"tienes razón"- la chica se sentó a lado de Pyro y comenzó a reñirle sobre el chocolate que se había terminado…

Unas horas después…

-"¿Dónde esta Kai, alguien lo ha visto?"- Preguntó su amiga

-"No koori, hace un rato que no esta por aquí"- contestó el moreno…

En la mansión de voltaer…

-"Joven Kai… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"- Preguntó el mayordomo

-"Quiero hablar con mi abuelo… ahora"- el hombre lo hizo pasar a una estancia

En otra habitación…

-"Kai… kai esta aquí"- la chica de ojos carmín dejó caer su libro… Voltaer y los demás la miraron extrañados, en ese momento…

-"Señor… el joven Kai lo espera en la estancia, dice que desea hablar con usted"- el hombre se encaminó a la estancia

-"¿Cómo lo supiste Aki?"- preguntó Zeo

-"Solo… lo sentí"- concluyó mirando a Zeo

En la estancia…

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres, pensé no querías volver a verme nunca más"- el hombre miró con frialdad a Kai, peor este no se intimidó

-"Quiero que me hables de esa chica… Aki"- dijo con firmeza

-"¿Qué quieres saber de ella, ella es mi nieta, es lo único que debes saber"- respondió Voltaer

-"Tu no tenías más hijos que mi madre!... ¿Quién es ella¿Por qué se parece a mi y a mi madre?... hay algo turbio en ella…"- Kai estaba prácticamente gritando

-"Ella… es mi nieta y punto…"-

-"Mientes!... esa chica tiene algo que ver conmigo… ¿Qué es?"-

-"¿Qué harías si te dijera que hubo dos hermanos Hiwatari¿Qué harías si te dijera que no fuiste el único?"- Kai quedó en shock… no era posible que esa chica fuera su hermana…

-"entonces… Aki… ella es… ¿mi hermana?"- preguntó el bicolor

-"No precisamente"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- pero esta vez no recibió repuesta de voltaer.-"respóndeme!... maldito, y además… te atreviste a hacerla robar nuestras bestias bit"- Kai tomó a Voltaer por el abrigo

-"Detente!... no toques al abuelo… si les quite sus bestias bit fue por que yo quise no por que él me lo pidiera… así que suelta al abuelo"- Aki había llegado junto con los chicos

-"¿Qué?... ¿no entiendes que para él solo eres otro de sus soldados?"- Kai se dirigió donde Aki…

-"no te acerques"- el chico se detuvo

-"No dejes que te utilice como a mi". Kai se dirigió a la puerta… -"no olvides que tu y yo aun no terminamos esta discusión… sabré la verdad… te lo aseguro"- dicho esto Kai salió de la mansión

-"abuelo estas bien?"- Aki lo miró desde donde estaba

-"Si pequeña… por favor, vayan a jugar, necesito estar solo un momento"- Voltaer caminó en dirección de su estudio

- ""él no debe saber el origen de Aki… no tampoco debe saber de su hermano… ¿en que estaba pensando?"" -

-"Es mejor que vayan a otro lado, Yo hablaré con él… Aki pequeña… ¿y Aki?"- preguntó la doctora Lucy

-"Quizá este en el jardín, iré a verla"- Mary se dirigió al jardín

Aki estaba en el jardín como siempre, estaba sentada en una gruesa rama de aquel árbol enorme que estaba frente a la puerta de acceso al jardín… Mary se acercó sin hacer ruido y logró escuchar algo…

-"¿esto estará bien?... le mentí… le mentí a Mary"- la susodicha sintió cierta curiosidad de saber de que hablaba Aki y decidió esconderse tras unos arbustos… -"pero… ¿Cómo decirle que el chico en el que pienso no es el chico del aeropuerto"-

- ""De que habla?"" - Mary sintió aun más curiosidad

-"¿Como decirle que en la persona que siempre pienso es él?... en el chico de ojos verdes… en… Mikael"- Mary abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¡como era posible, apenas en la mañana habían hablado de eso… y Aki le dijo que podía confiar en ella… le había mentido ,le había ocultado que le gustaba el mismo chico… así no podía haber confianza… sin saber por que salió de su escondite.

-"¿Por qué me haces esto!... ¿Por qué me mentiste?... "puedes confiar en mi" dijiste... si claro, eres una mentirosa¿Qué clase de amiga eres tu?"- Aki la miró con cierta tristeza…

-"Mary… yo… lo lamento… discúlpame"- Aki bajó del árbol

-"las disculpas no van a corregir el hecho de que me traicionaste!"- Mary le gritaba a Aki con fuerza… los ojos carmín de Aki comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-"¿a caso es malo tener un secreto?... tu también los tienes!... ¿Por qué no entiendes?... ¿Por qué no entiendes como esto me lastima?"- Aki salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces… Mary se quedó inmóvil, había visto en los ojos de Aki una profunda tristeza… reacciona y decide seguirla…

-"Aki! Espera por favor! Discúlpame!"- Aki giró sobre sus talones

-"aléjate, ya no quiero que me lastimen… ni lastimarlos!"- la chica siguió corriendo

-"Aki!"-

-"Aléjate!"- la chica lanzó a Mary tal como lo había hecho con tala, pero con menor intensidad… Mary solo pudo observar como Aki salía de la mansión…

-"El parque!"- dijo para si, recordando la primera vez que se habían visto, tomó su chipote y se dirigió al parque…

En le parque…

-"Esto se acabó… hiwatari… solo falta Hiwatari…"- la chica caminaba sin rumbo por el parque… cuando de pronto se topó con esos hermosos y misteriosos ojos verdes… sin pensarlo sale corriendo de allí, pero Mikael corre tras ella, no va a desaprovechar que ahora esta ella sola… después de un momento el chico logra atraparla

-"Te tengo!"- la chica forcejeaba un poco, peor decidió ceder… y aprovechando eso Mikael la sube a su moto, y arranca…

-"Aki, Aki!"- el sonido de una moto llama la atención de Mary… -"Mikael… ¿Qué hace?... se lleva Aki… oye! Espera!"- echa a correr tras la moto y lanza su blade –"Vamos Thunderzeus"- el balde pasa muy cerca de Mikael, cortándole un buen trozo de su largo cabello… pero no logra detenerlo… y la moto se pierde entre las calles…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap de la tercera temporada, le final esta cerca, si muy cerca!... espero les haya gustado este cap. Bien pasemos a los reviews…

-"Mikael mudou": Terve! Corazón, si, milenios después actualice, jajaja, espero te haya gustado le cap; tienes razón aki es como un niño pequeño y es por eso que no saben tratarla, ya viste las consecuencias de eso, bueno aquí hubo otra micro aparición de Ozuma… creo que en la segunda versión le pondré un poco más de protagonismo pobrecito… ¿parécesele a su grandioso hermano?... XD la modestia se vende por separado jajaja, bien espero poder actualizar pronto, gracias por tu review, cuídate bye.

-"Lintu": Hola lintu-chan, je disculpa la actualización tan esporádica del fic, pero estaba en evaluaciones finales, así que espero actualizar pronto; Si ,tienes razón Mikael en este fic sale más como Shateiel, pero en fin. Bueno espero que te haya gustado le cap, cuídate, gracias por el review

Silverhell: Hijita, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te este gustado le fic, bueno la fin después de tanto logre actualizar¡que tal el cap, de aquí el final ya esta cerca; otra vez gracias, cuídate bye.

Kazaki: Hi sis,mira! Actualice! Jejeje de acuerdo, tomare en cuanta lo de los personajes para la segunda versión, gracias por el review, bye.

Sky d: Disculpa la tardanza pero como la mayoría sabe, estaba a punto de graduarme, así que tenía una gran carga de trabajo. Me alegra que mi fic te guste… bueno ¿que tal el cap¿te imaginabas así el encuentro de Voltaer y Kai, jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review, espero actualizar pronto.

Tydus: Terve Tydus-san¿Cómo esta todo por allá, espero que bien, disculpa la tardanza… es que estaba a punto de graduarme, y tenía que hacer la tesis y luego un extra, en fin, al fin lo logre, actualice, espero te haya gustado el cap. De verdad muchas gracias por tus reviews. Cuídate, bye.


End file.
